


Distract Me

by ByeFelicia



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Arguing, Gay, M/M, hellahot, love?idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph is the best looking guy in the school. His family is hardcore Christians. And his life is pretty much perfect. His parents give him everything he wants so in return he gives them what they want. Him to do good in school. And he's given them that for 15 years. He's a great student and he pays attention well. But suddenly Ralph finds himself paying attention to something else-no not something else, more like someone. And it's someone he never expected to find himself interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ralph Redding. Hawthorn Highschool's hottest boy. Or so everyone said. The girls practically drooled over him and the guys wished they could be him. The one thing that everyone knew was that Ralph didn't care about popularity, and he most certainly didn't care that the whole school found him attractive. The only thing the fair boy truly cared about was focusing in school and his friends and family.

Ralph had always been a straight A student. He listened and always focused on his homework. Luckily for him, his two friends felt the same way and were also great students. Maybe that's why he had chosen them over the troublemakers. The troublemakers were pretty much the popular boys of the school. They were also the complete opposite of Ralph. Ralph barely had any respect for all the troublemakers because they were way too obnoxious and they were fools that weren't going anywhere in life. Instead of studying and focusing in school they liked to start problems. Like occasional fights with the teachers and pick on kids. Despite all of that they were also the most funniest and most looked up to kids in the school. Mostly because the leader was Jack Merridew.

Jack Merridew was something else. He was anything but human. He had absolutely no feelings and no heart. Jack Merridew was a grinch and he was the most hateful kid Ralph had ever met. Though with that aside, Jack was the richest kid in the school. The thing Ralph didn't understand about Jack was that his parents spoiled him rotten, even more than Ralph's parents spoiled him, yet he didn't care about pleasing them or doing well in school.

_When Ralph had first met Jack they immediately hit it off. It was in 6th grade. The fair headed boy glanced nervously at the red headed boy that cast occasional glances at him. This was his first year at the new school and his stomach churned painfully at the possibility that he wouldn't be accepted. That he'd never get to feel the feeling of acceptance again. Never get to feel the sense of belonging like he once had. The first day the fair headed boy kept to himself. Though the stares he got from everyone didn't go unnoticed._

_At lunch he sat by himself, trying to ignore the unaccepting stares everyone gave him. He jumped at the sound of a tray landing beside his elbow and onto the table. With nervous pale green eyes he looked up with recognition at the red headed boy that settled beside him. He swallowed nervously. The red boy was defiantly intimidating. Well his looks were. He wasn't super attractive, but he did carry a bit of attractiveness. His eyes were what really caught Ralph's attention. His eyes were ice blue. Brighter than the sky and Ralph found himself concluding that he could stare into them all day without any reluctance. Though as beautiful as they were, they were also cold._

_" Staring problems?" The red boy questioned and it was obvious he had noticed the way Ralph had been looking into his eyes. Ralph felt his face heat up as he nervously looked away, afraid of accusations. " Look I thought you looked lonely over here so I thought I'd sit with you. If you don't want me to sit by you then say the word and I'll take a hint."_

_" No." Ralph said quietly. So quietly that for a moment he considered that possibly the red boy hadn't heard him, until he realized the red boy wasn't giving any signs of a retreat. " What is your name?"_

_" Jack." The red boy said simply. He seemed slightly uninterested._

_" I'm Ralph." Ralph tried with a nervous smile._

_Jack grinned at the fair boy. " Trust me I know. Everyone is talking about you. Talking about how attractive you are."_

_Ralph felt himself guiltily blushing. " People are really saying that about me?"_

_Jack nodded his head. " I don't say this often but I can see why. You are good looking. Maybe it's because of your hair."_

_Ralph grabbed his fork and poked at his food. The sense of belonging was beginning to once again find itself to Ralph. " My hair?" He turned to Jack once again with innocent pale green eyes._

_" Your hair is the blondest hair I've ever seen." Jack stated._

_" Well, your hair is the reddest hair I've ever seen."_

_Jack smiled at Ralph with shy liking, which Ralph easily returned._

_" I'm lead choir boy of my choir. How would you like to be part of my choir?"_

_Ralph smiled up at Jack. " Would I ever!"_

_" Welcome to the choir, Ralph. Though I shall say. I don't let just anyone into the choir. Only the people I see worthy."_

_Ralph didn't know exactly what Jack meant about this but felt himself bubble with pride. So Jack didn't invite everyone into the choir, only the people he seen worthy? So that meant Ralph was worthy?_

_After that things couldn't have gotten any better for Ralph. He was doing well with school and he had made friends with all the choir boys. His best friend was defiantly Jack, though Jack shared a friendship with Ralph and Roger equally and claimed them both to be his best friend._

_Roger was a dark headed boy that didn't speak much. He was calm, quiet, and collected. He didn't say much to anyone really. He'd occasionally talk to Ralph, but not much. He would for the most part always come to Jack's defense, though Ralph was usually the first one to Jack's defense. Ralph was a spit fire. One thing that Ralph noticed about Roger was he enjoyed hurting people. He would run into people and push them around on purpose. He'd play painful pranks on a lot of the choir boys and other students. Ralph didn't mind Roger, but something about Roger did unsettle Ralph._

_Other than that everything was perfect for Ralph. Until 7th grade. One day in_ _class Ralph got paired with a rounder boy everyone called Piggy. Jack slapped Ralph's back as he leaned in towards Ralph. " Good luck."_

_Ralph chuckled and looked back to Jack and the choir boys and ran a finger over his throat as he reluctantly got up to work with his new 'strange' partner. This earned laughter from all the choir boys._

_When he sat by Piggy he expected Piggy to carry a bad smelling stench due to his unattractive appearance, but surprisingly he didn't._

_" Hi. I'm Piggy."_

_Ralph looked away uninterested. " I know who you are."_

_" You do? I thought you had your head stuck too far up Jack Merridew's ass to know anyone other than him and those choir boys." Piggy retorted._

_Ralph's green eyes widened as he stared shocked at Piggy. " My head is not up Jack's rear." He squeaked quietly so no one could hear him._

_" Could've fooled me." Piggy muttered bitterly._

_Ralph looked over to Jack who was paired with a quiet kid who Ralph didn't know. Jack looked at Ralph and smirked casually, looking at his partner and looking to Ralph again before putting his hand to his head as if in the shape of a gun and pushing his thumb down to indicate he pulled the trigger. Ralph chuckled at Jack dramatically dropped down, pretending to be dead._

_" Mr. Merridew I hope you're working." The teacher scolded._

_Ralph looked to Piggy. " What is your problem with me anyways?"_

_" You're one of them." Piggy stated simply, pointing his pencil at a few of the choir boys with narrowed eyes. " One of the troublemakers."_

_" You mean one of the choir boys?" Ralph dumbly stared at the fat boy. " Sure, I love singing."_

_" No I mean what I said. All you and your 'friends' do is cause trouble for others. You all hurt others verbally. Except for that Roger boy. He hurts people physically. I hate all of you."_

_Ralph flinched. Hate was such a strong word. " Are you kidding me? We don't inflect pain on others, honestly. We mind our own business. All we do is sing. We hurt no one. Besides if I ever hurt anyone, even if it is verbally, my parents would have my hide. Hurting others is a sin."_

_Piggy stared at Ralph for a few seconds. " If you're such a bible follower than you wouldn't hurt others."_

_A bible follower? Ralph was exactly similar to the term. He has been raised in a Christian family. A Christian family that strictly followed the 10 commandments. Cussing was not allowed and if you sinned you were to ask God for forgiveness immediately. Ralph went to church every Sunday and had never cussed in his life._

_" Why do people call you Piggy?"_

_" You should know." Piggy bit at his thumbnail. " After all it was your group that made up the name for me."_

_When Ralph stared at him blankly he snorted. " It doesn't matter. They called me Piggy ever since I was a little boy. The name just stuck. Even if I hate it. Honestly I forgot my real name. I'm so used to Piggy."_

_" Surely your family doesn't call you Piggy?" Ralph said with uncertainty._

_" I live with my aunt. She does. I told her to call me Piggy."_

_Ralph scrunched his features. " That's crazy. If you hate the name so much then why have your aunt call you that?"_

_" Cause it's all I know." Piggy looked annoyed._

_Ralph stared back with confusion._

_" Are you telling me that you've been hanging out with those choir kids and you can't see how terribly they treat other people? How terribly they're getting you to treat people?" Piggy questioned, leaning uncomfortably closer to Ralph._

_" I don't treat anyone terribly." Ralph retorted._

_" Oh? What was your reaction when you found out you had to be my partner?" Piggy's eyes were narrowed and his breath was hot on Ralph's frustrated face. " When you, the perfect boy, had to be partners with the ugly disgusting pig boy?"_

_Ralph's nostrils flared and he found himself speechless._

_" Ralph?" Ralph snapped his head in the direction of Jack's voice. Earning a sharp pain in his neck as a consequence of his actions, though he paid it no mind. " Why are you so close to him?" Jack stared at Ralph with a dumbfounded expression._

_Ralph turned his head back to Piggy and for the first time realized how close Piggy's face was to his. Their noses almost touching. With a sudden jolt he jolted back away from Piggy with a sharp hiss. " Get your face out of mine." He warned._

_Piggy smiled bitterly at Ralph as he sat back into his chair. " There you go." He mocked bitterly._

_Ralph felt his whole face heat up at he looked to Jack with gave him a questioning look._

_After his conversation with Piggy, Ralph had began to slowly distance himself from Jack and the choir boys. Though his distant behavior didn't go unnoticed._

_" Ralph what's your problem? You haven't been yourself lately." Jack said to Ralph one day after school._

_" Jack did you know the name that people in the school have given us?" Ralph decided to ask him._

_" What?"_

_" The troublemakers. They call us the troublemakers." Ralph whispered._

_" Oh. Um yeah. I have heard that. Oh well it doesn't matter." Jack nervously swiped a hand through his red hair._

_" It does though! I don't want to hurt anyone. I never wanted to. That's not how I was raised. I wasn't raised to be mean to people. We're all equal. The bible says that." Ralph explained._

_Jack looked away. Jack had never been one to be interested in a bible. Ralph had tried teaching the 10 commandments to Jack, but it didn't work so well. Jack would be too uninterested and instead would change the subject. Though one time Ralph had been lucky enough to get Jack to go to church with him. However Jack didn't seem to like Ralph's parents too much. Unlike Ralph, Jack was used to cussing. In fact he cussed a lot. When he cussed in front of Ralph's parents, they made sure to give him a mouthful on how the bible says to not cuss. Ever since then Jack hasn't been too fond of the mentioning of the bible._

_" Jack I think I need to make new friends." Ralph said in a voice barely audible._

_Jack turned to stare at Ralph with a harsh and fierce gaze. " What?" He hissed._

_" No that's not what I meant." Ralph said quickly. " I mean maybe you and I need new friends."_

_" What? No way! I won't abandon my choir boys. If they're too mean to people and you don't want to be friends with them because you think they're assholes, then screw you Ralph! My choir and I are a package deal." Jack growled defensively._

_" It's not right!" Ralph protested._

_" Since when did you give a shit what was right and what was not right?"_

_" I can't do it Jack. If you don't pick me over them and find new friends with me, well then I guess we're done." Ralph felt tears welling in his eyes._

_" Then I guess we're done." Jack said hoarsely and then he disappeared._

_Ralph felt his heart shatter as he watched the best friend he'd ever know walk away from him._

\----

That had all been years ago. Ralph was now in 9th grade and his best friends were Piggy, Simon, and Samneric. They were all the focused kids that focused on nothing but schoolwork. Except for Samneric who liked to play and goof off, but loved the company of the three older boys.

One day during class, after Ralph had finished all his homework, Piggy tapped on Ralph's shoulder.

" Hey Ralph I have to talk to you." He said with a fat, smug grin.

" What's up?" Ralph focused on Piggy so the fat boy would know he had all of the fair boy's attention.

Piggy let out a small chuckle which made Ralph furrow his eyebrows. " You know that girl Rebecca?"

Ralph nodded his head. How could he not? Almost everywhere he went there was at least one guy talking about Rebecca. Rebecca was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She had long brunette wavy hair and bright brown eyes.

" She wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with her."

Ralph felt his cheeks warm, but he fought to not let Piggy see how flustered he was growing. " I can't date Piggy. You know that. My family doesn't allow it."

" Ralph, aren't you old enough to make your own decisions now?" Piggy seemed disappointed.

" You probably just want me to date her so you can sob us into taking you with us on our dates and you can look down her shirt the whole time."

Piggy chuckled. " Defiantly something I would do, but that's not why." He said turning serious. " Ralph you're never happy anymore. We're all noticing it."

Ralph was utterly confused. " What?"

" You focus too much on your schoolwork and I think it's making you depressed. Maybe you should try dating someone? Try something new? Maybe that'll make you happy." Piggy concluded.

" What are you talking about? I don't need to date someone. I'm happy enough with just my friends. You, Simon, and Samneric all make me happy. I don't want a girlfriend." Ralph said with an exhausted smile.

It wasn't like the thought of having a girlfriend never crossed his mind, but strangely it was defiantly something that didn't interest him. He had never really grown an interest in girls like most boys in his grade had. He had been too focused on schoolwork and maybe that was what Piggy was getting at.

" Ralph-" Piggy started, but was interrupted by a familiar red head.

" Yes fat boy, tonight will be the night I let you see inside my pants." The red boy that Ralph had once known so well teased, pretending to be Ralph. He then leaned in with a whisper. " Tonight is the night you've been waiting for. You finally get to see my prick."

Ralph narrowed his eyes. " Screw off, Jack!"

" Not to you." Jack said with a disgusting grin that Ralph hated so much.

This was just another normal day. Not a day went by that Jack and Ralph didn't fight. It usually went with Jack teasing Piggy about his weight, or about being into Ralph. Which Ralph would instantly jump to Piggy's defense. It was crazy because once Ralph would've defended Jack from anyone. He would've taken a bullet for Jack, but now Jack was the one pulling the trigger and Ralph was taking the bullet for Piggy. The constant jokes Jack made up about Piggy were disgusting. Due to Piggy's obvious fondness of the fair boy, Jack always took advantage and teased the fat boy about being in love with the fair boy.

" You need to leave Piggy alone." Ralph warned.

" Relax blonde boy. It's not my fault the fat boy's prick is the only prick you can get." Jack hissed, earning chuckles from other troublemakers that flanked alongside him.

" One day Jack Merridew," Ralph warned. " One day you'll get what you deserve." Ralph promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get at least one more chapter out before 2016. 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer.

_" I actually got to you!" Piggy exclaimed with excitement. " Sorry I was so mean to you. I just wanted to get to you and help you open your eyes." The fat boy said with honesty._

_Ralph scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. " I honestly didn't know how the choir boys were treating others."_

_" The troublemakers." The fat boy corrected._

_Ralph shook his head slowly as he cleared his throat. " Look, Piggy, they were my friends. I'm not going to call them the Troublemakers, even if they are actually, you know,"_

_" Troublemakers." Piggy finished for Ralph so he didn't have to._

_A part of him felt like a traitor for befriending the fat boy. He missed the choir boys more than anything, but he couldn't be friends with them. Not if they hurt others. It was wrong. He couldn't hurt others._

_" I knew you weren't like them Ralph." Piggy suddenly said._

_Ralph furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Piggy's sudden words._

_" Why do you think I tried talking to you out of all of them and no one else? Honestly!"_

_Ralph let out a nervous chuckle. " Guess I just thought that was the same speech you give every choir boy that you get paired with."_

_Piggy laughed at this. " Nope. I just could tell deep down you really are a kind person. You aren't like them other boys."_

_The fat boy smiled at the fair boy with much liking, and for some reason Ralph felt that it wouldn't be too long before he would be returning the gesture on a daily basis. Ralph smiled back at Piggy, before noticing eyes on him. Not just any eyes, but familiar icy blue eyes. Eyes that Ralph could once stare into forever._

_Jack glared at Ralph with hatred and Ralph felt his heart ache at the realization that someone could show so much hatred through one small glare._

_He turned his back to the red boy and forced a smile. " Let's find somewhere to sit Piggy." He wouldn't ever let Jack Merridew bring him down._

\-----

On a rainy Thursday afternoon, Ralph followed his fat friend through the streets. Both were dressed in comfortable raincoats. School had ended early and the two boys decided to check a few of the new shops they had yet to explore.

" Honestly we should've invited Sam and Eric." Ralph joked as him and Piggy scouted a jewelry shop and ran into two matching bracelets. Sam and Eric loved to get matching things. Since they were twins they pretty much thought they always needed to get the same of everything.

" We did, remember? They didn't want to come." Piggy grumbled.

Of course Ralph remembered, he had only been joking. A few hours before Piggy had told Simon, Ralph, Sam and Eric about his interesting plan. He had saved money his parents gave him for his lunches to buy something special in hopes to woo a girl. He didn't know who exactly, preferably Rebecca. He had told his friends that since Ralph turned her down, he believes he has a chance with her. The twins had laughed and told him he needed all the look he could get. Simon just smiled encouragingly. The twins had concluded that they would not join Piggy on his journey to buy jewelry for a girl because they didn't need to, and Simon had said he'd be busy. So Ralph had decided to go with Piggy.

" See anything you think she'd like?" Piggy said desperately.

" No? How would I know what she likes?" Ralph shoved his hands into the pockets of his raincoat and breathed heavily. " You talk to her more than I do. I barely know the girl."

Piggy's eyes were wide and he seemed to be breathing extremely hard. " Yeah, but she'd probably like what you pick for her. More than she'd like what I pick for her. You ought to be the one to pick something."

Ralph stared at his friend worriedly. " Piggy, you have to pick something for her. You're the one that wants to date her."

Piggy grasped a golden necklace with chubby fingers. " I-I don't know. I've never bought anything for a girl." He seemed to be getting more and more worked up the longer he stood in the store.

" I got an idea." Ralph said gently, taking the necklace from his friend's hand and laying it back down. " Let's bail?" Ralph said with a shrug and a playful smirk. " We can come back another day."

Piggy let out a sigh of relief and eagerly nodded his head. Ralph smiled as he led his friend out of the store. He desperately wanted to tap Piggy's shoulder and race off, leaving the fat boy to chase after him, but he knew he couldn't. He had been friends with Piggy long enough to know that Piggy had asthma. If Piggy ran after Ralph, there was no way he could catch Ralph on those chubby legs. He'd get frustrated and start breathing heavily. Sucks to his ass-mar, because it basically said sucks to Ralph's type of fun.

The two boys had decided to go to Piggy's house for awhile. Piggy laid sprawled out across his bed as Ralph thumbed through some of Piggy's baby pictures.

" I think this one is totally my favorite." Ralph said with a chuckle as he got up from the corner he was sitting in and sat beside Piggy on the bed. Piggy let out a heavy groan as he flipped himself from his back to his stomach.

" Oh bloody hell. My face was splattered with food in this picture. What's with you Ralph? How is that in any way a good picture?" Piggy complained, burying his red face into the sheets of his bed.

Ralph shoved his friend playfully. " Oh, come on now Piggy. Look at that face you're giving though."

Piggy unwillingly lifted his head and stared at the picture. He stared it hard for a few minutes before accidentally letting out a small breathy laugh. Ralph laughed at this and soon both of the boys were laughing hysterically.

" I don't know what I would do without you Ralph." Piggy said, moments after the two boys had finished laughing. " I got all worked up all over getting a girl something. How silly of me. And my asthma-"

" Sucks to your ass-mar." Ralph said as he moved to set the baby pictures back down.

" I'm just glad you were there." Piggy settled with saying.

Ralph began to put his raincoat back on. " No problem Piggy. You know I'm always here for you. What else are friends for?"

\-----

" Piggy! What'd you get for Rebecca?" Sam asked curiously.

Simon and Eric both turned to the fat boy and fair boy, who were approaching, with interest.

" Ah, well, uhm," Piggy started before looking at the ground defeated. " Nothing."

" What?" Eric questioned, arching his eyebrow.

Piggy sighed as he struggled to find a satisfying response.

" Look," Ralph cut in. " We're all still pretty young when it comes to love and buying someone something. It's new to us all."

" Says the one who shows his fat friend his prick with no strings attached." A new voice cut in. Ralph didn't even have to look to know who said this. " So of course you wouldn't know what to buy someone. You truly don't know what love is. Letting fatty touch your dick is the only type of love you know."

" Shove off, Jack Merridew." Ralph warned.

" So I was right? You did show Piggy here your prick? I'm not really sure it's all the new to him though, I'm sure he's had plenty of dreams of your dick." Jack held a cruel teasing smile.

Piggy glared at the red boy. " You are a hateful person Jack!"

" You stick your nose in other people's business." Ralph growled. " Evidently because you have no life of your own."

" You don't know shit about me, perfect boy." Jack retorted. It was obvious Ralph had hit a nerve.

" Maybe not, but what I do know is you never have anything exciting going on it your life so you attempt to get into everyone's business. Why don't you actually do something with your sorry life, other than getting into my business!" Ralph snapped with pure anger.

" As much as he teases Piggy about wanting Ralph, you'd think he's actually the one that wants Ralph." Sam attempted to whisper to Simon and Eric, but it didn't go unheard.

" Are you kidding me? He hates Ralph." Eric squeaked.

Jack turned to them, lips curled back in anger, eyes burning with hatred. " Shut up! Shut up you pathetic maggots."

" Maybe Sam is right Jack!" Ralph argued. " You always tease Piggy about being obsessed with me, but you were the one who was so butt hurt when I cut you off." Ralph instantly regretted his words, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. " You're the one who starts things everyday. I thought it was because you're so self centered, but maybe it's actually because you're just dying to get my attention. That's why you do all of this. It's all a show for my attention."

Jack stepped away from Ralph. He looked utterly shocked by Ralph's words, but quickly snapped back with retaliation. " You think I give a shit about you blonde boy? Well I don't. I only find it amusing that since you can't get anyone else's dick you use the fat boy's as a substitute. You cut me off? What I recall is that I was the one to draw the line, but unlike you I don't waste my breath on the past. And your attention? It means about as much to me as the dog shit on my shoe. Your attention ain't shit. You only wish I wanted your attention, but the truth is, I'll never ever want your attention or anything to ever do with you. I'd say fuck you, perfect boy, but that'd only give you something to think about in your bed at night. More than you probably already do." Then Jack stomped off, leaving Ralph standing there with mouth agape. He never thought about Jack Merridew outside of school, let alone in his bed. Okay maybe part of that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all will have to wait next year for the Jalph chapter. Hope you won't mind. ;)
> 
> See you all next year!


End file.
